Capsule Battles!
by The Yoshi Prince
Summary: This is a fic about a newcomer named Leo whom introduces the gang into a new kind of Monster Battling system. Sorry it took so long to update! Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Í am very strange, but this fic probably won't reflect that!  
  
Yami: What do you plan to do to us?  
  
Me: ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
Anzu (Téa Gardner) and Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler) were walking home together, and noticed a figure in the shadows.  
  
Anzu: Jonouchi...who is that?  
  
Jonouchi: I don't know...he looks very different.  
  
The Figure: Do you like Capsule Monsters?  
  
Jonouchi: Those're for kids and girls!  
  
Anzu: Ahem...  
  
Jonouchi: Well, I mean, um...  
  
Anzu (smiling): I have seven...  
  
Jonouchi (sweating): See?  
  
The Figure: Do you want to Capsule Battle?!  
  
Anzu: You bet!  
  
Jonouchi: 'Capsule Battle'? How lame is that?  
  
Anzu: It's better than some card game!  
  
Jonouchi: Oh...if only Yugi were here to hear that!  
  
Anzu: ...  
  
The Figure: By the way...my name's Leo!  
  
Anzu: And mine is Anzu!  
  
Both in unison: Let's Battle!!  
  
Both of them pulled out their Capsules, which each produced a Holographic image. Anzu pulled out a pink capsule. Leo pulled out a green one. When Anzu uncapped her Capsule, a Fairy flew out.  
  
Leo: You have a Plum-Plum Fairy?!  
  
Anzu: Yup! (She winked)  
  
Leo uncapped his, and a figure formed.  
  
Anzu: You have a...a...Cute Little Dragon?!  
  
Leo: Yup! (He brushed his chin-length, sandy-colored hair with one hand) Well...ladies first!  
  
Anzu: Okay! Plum-Plum Fairy...use Plum Wand Magic!  
  
The Plum-Plum Fairy giggled, winded up her arm, and attacked.  
  
Leo: NO!! Cute Little Dragon!  
  
The Dragon's holographic HP (Hit Points) decreased from 400/400 to 345/400. Anzu's Fairy's HP appeared as 240/240.  
  
Anzu: Well, I hope you can make a good comeback!  
  
Jonouchi: You guys've got to be kidding me?!...Plum-Plum Fairy?...Cute Little Dragon?...Mazaki!...why didn't you tell us?!  
  
Anzu: You guys would've laughed!  
  
Jonouchi: Did we laugh when you told us you wanted to move to America?  
  
Anzu: Well, no...but, this is different!  
  
Jonouchi: Anyway...Leo! I can't believe a boy would ever play this!  
  
Leo: Hey! It isn't like I'm having a Period, or playing with dolls or something!  
  
Jonouchi: No difference!  
  
Leo: Let's continue! It's my turn! (He rummaged in his pocket) Here it is! Virtual Potion Data!!  
  
Leo clicked on a button of his Capsule labeled 'Item' and he scanned through the data. His Dragon drank the potion, and HP went up to 400/400...it then flexed its bicepts.  
  
Leo: Now, Nauseas Gas attack!  
  
The Dragon turned and faced Leo, turned its head to face the Fairy, lifted its tail, and a loud noise came out! Brown gas started to float everywhere.  
  
Jonouchi: Aw...that's gross!  
  
Anzu and Leo: It's just a holograph, relax, man!  
  
The Fairy's HP color turned green, and slowly decreased.  
  
Anzu: Oh, no! Poison!  
  
Yugi noticed the loud fart noise, and turned the corner to see them.  
  
Yugi: What's going on, Jonouchi?  
  
Jonouchi: They're Capsule Battling...(he leaned towards Yugi)it seems really lame to me!  
  
Yugi: Hmm...it reminds me of Duel Monsters!  
  
Jonouchi: What?! How?!  
  
Yugi: Well...it seems to me that each monster has a set of attack points, and it is a virtual battle based on monster collecting, with, hopefully, a hint of strategy!  
  
Jonouchi: ...what?  
  
Anzu (whispering to herself): Oh my god! I...it's Yugi!  
  
Leo: Your move, Anzu!  
  
Anzu: Right! I'll use an Antidote Data!  
  
Plum-Plum Fairy drank the Antidote, and smiled once again.  
  
Anzu: Now, Plum-Plum Fairy! Use Scented Spice!  
  
Plum-Plum Fairy looked mad, and pulled a sack out of her hat. She then waved her wand above it and tossed it on the ground. The Cute Little Dragon's eyes bulged as it smelled the sweet scent of plum. It grabbed the sack, and the sack exploded!  
  
Leo: NO!! It lost 100 HP from that?!  
  
Anzu: It must have been a Critical Hit!  
  
Leo: Darn it!  
  
The Dragon moaned. It's Health appeared 300/400.  
  
Leo: Hang in there, buddy!  
  
Anzu: So, how long have you been into this?  
  
Leo: About two years ago, when they released an Ameican Version of it.  
  
Anzu: (Eye twitch) Two years ago?  
  
Leo: Yeah...why?  
  
Anzu: That's when I got into the game...  
  
Leo: Really?  
  
Anzu: What's your Screenname?  
  
Leo: Oh, it's...(blush)...Anti-Furry Slayer_07...  
  
Jonouchi: AHAHAHA!!  
  
Anzu: Quiet!  
  
Jonouchi: Hmph!  
  
Leo: What's yours?  
  
Anzu: It's...Hell Thief_96...  
  
Leo: OH MY GOD!! Anzu...is your nickname...by any chance 'Kari' when you're online?  
  
Anzu merely stared at Leo with shock. Jonouchi and Yugi were both very puzzled.  
  
Well...that's about it for Chapter 1!  
  
Yami: But...nothing bad happened!  
  
Me: Did you notice any suspense near the end?!  
  
Yami: Don't start that sarcasm!  
  
Me: \__/  
  
Yami: What's with the face?!  
  
Me: Magic Beans!  
  
Yami lays rocking back and forth in fetal position.  
  
Yami: I want my Mami!  
  
Me: ^__^ ; Lame joke, I'm sorry... 


	2. Kari?

Ok, last time Anzu and Jonouchi met a mysterious boy named Leo who happened to play 'Capsule Monsters'...a mysterious game that Anzu seems to know a lot about to Jonouchi's dismay...let's see what happens this chapter...  
  
Chapter 2: 'Kari?'  
  
Yugi: What does he mean by 'Kari'?  
  
Anzu: ...  
  
Yugi: Anzu...  
  
Jonouchi: Gosh, Mazaki (Anzu's um..."first" name)...any more secrets that will soon be revealed?!  
  
Leo: So...you are Kari?  
  
Anzu (lowering her head): ...yes.  
  
Yugi: Why is it so bad that you're Kari?  
  
Leo: Beacuse Kari was a thief...oops!  
  
Leo covered his mouth and Anzu looked up.  
  
Yugi: Is this true...Anzu?  
  
Anzu (eyes shadowed): ...yes...yes it is, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: ...Anzu...  
  
Jonouchi: Um...what'd you steal, exactly?  
  
Anzu: Virtual Monsters...  
  
Jonouchi: *Giggle*...that's...it?? PWAHAHAHAHAHA...I thought it was money, or even pottery...but, Virtual Monsters?!  
  
Anzu: Shut up! It's more than you think!!  
  
Leo: Yeah! And she stole'em from an old man to boot!  
  
Jonouchi: BAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Yugi: Anzu...why?  
  
Anzu: I was tired of everyone thinking I was clean-cut online...I needed to prove I could be bad, too.  
  
Yugi (in his mind): YU-GI-OH!!! (Insert triumphant Yugioh song here) *Slowly looks up* Anzu...I don't know why exactly that would prove anything...but I intend to justify that crime!  
  
Leo: Um...two things...  
  
Yami: What's that?  
  
Leo: 1) What happened to your voice? 2) She returned them and cleared her name ages ago.  
  
Yami: ...oh. Well, to answer your question, I have an ancient mystical relic from thousands of years ago...which allows me to summon the 'King of Games'.  
  
Leo: O-ohh...okey-day!  
  
Yami (in his head): It's time for me to go back. (Appearance reverts back to Yugi)  
  
Anzu: I guess we could call this match a draw...  
  
Leo (waves index finger): You're not getting outta this THAT easily...  
  
Anzu: Okay, but I just wanted to save you the embarrassment!  
  
Leo: Cute Little Dragon! Use Cute Blast Attack!  
  
The Dragon puffed in its chest, flexed its bicepts, and blew out its attack!  
  
Anzu: How cuuute...  
  
Leo: Heh...  
  
Anzu: I meant the Dragon...  
  
Leo: \_/ Anywho...your Fairy's about to be blasted!  
  
The Fairy covered herself, but took a lot of damage, still.  
  
Fairy: AH!!  
  
Anzu: Oh, no!  
  
There was a yellow flash of light.  
  
Leo: All right! Critical Hit!!  
  
The HP appeared; Dragon: 300/400. Fairy: 20/240.  
  
Anzu: /-_-\ ; ...my Fairy...and I have no Healing Items...  
  
Leo: Your move, Anzu...  
  
Anzu: Right! Plum-Plum Fairy! Defend yourself and charge your attack!  
  
Fairy: Ha!  
  
Leo: Oh, I see! Going for the defensive, eh? That wont help too much! Cute Little Dragon! Use your Cute Blast Attack!  
  
Once again, the Dragon repeated what it had done before.  
  
Fairy: *Giggle*...  
  
The Fairy dodged the attack swiftly.  
  
Leo: What?!  
  
Anzu: There's more to this game than mere power, Leo! You should know that, you've fought me before online! Is it too intimidating to play in reality?  
  
Leo: 'Course not! Try and attack, I dare you!  
  
Anzu: I will! Plum-Plum Fairy, Plum-Plum Attack!  
  
The Fairy grinned, and attacked the Dragon with her wand. Leo smiled.  
  
Anzu: What's with the grin?  
  
Leo: I'd been saving this for an emergency! (Anzu's eyes got bigger) Desperation Attack!!  
  
Anzu: Oh, no! I haven't played in a little while, I forgot about those!  
  
Yugi: What's a 'Desperation Attack'?  
  
Anzu turned and faced Yugi: It's an attack you use when your monster is in a tight spot. You have one per battle, and it takes some damage to charge- you have to take and deal loads of damage to invoke it!  
  
The Dragon's eyes glowed pale grey, and it's wings turned demonic-looking. It also grew nasty looking fangs, and it's tail grew spikes.  
  
Leo: Desperation Attack: Temporary Evolution!!  
  
Jonouchi: 'Temporary Evolution?' Like the Baby Dragon?  
  
Yugi: I think that's correct, Jonouchi!  
  
Anzu: He is...the Cute Little Dragon evolved into its Temporary Evolution Form: The Undead Demon Dragon!  
  
Leo: And...it has an added effect!...it gets a full HP recover when my opponent finishes his or her attack when first summoned!  
  
Anzu: Oh, no!  
  
The Fairy struck the Dragon, and the Dragon recoiled. It then rubbed its head, and smiled as its bruise went away.  
  
Jonouchi: Y'know, it kinda reminds me of Pegasus' Toon Monsters!  
  
Yugi: Yeah! Leo...  
  
Leo: Yes?  
  
Yugi: Are these 'Cute Little Dragons' rare?  
  
Leo: No...not really. In the beginning of the online game, it's one of the rarer of the weak monsters...but there isn't any special rarity to mine, except that I'm super proud of it and I love it!  
  
Jonouchi: What kinda air head is this guy anyway?...he's worse than Pegasus!  
  
Leo: Pegasus? He's my second cousin!  
  
Everyone but Leo: WHAT?!  
  
Leo: Yeah! couldn't you tell by my fetish for cute monsters?!  
  
Yugi: Oi...here we go again *closes eyes* YU-GI-OH!!! (insert victorious Yugioh song here)  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up.  
  
Yami: So...you're Crawford Pegasus' second cousin?  
  
Leo nodded his head.  
  
Yami: Then you no doubt have some connection to Egyptian history!  
  
Leo: Um...  
  
Yami: Ah yes! You're wearing one of the Forbidden Millenium Items!  
  
Jonouchi: What's a 'Forbidden Millenium Item?'  
  
Yami: It's like the Millenium Items...except Forbidden!  
  
Jonouchi: Could you be more broad?  
  
Yami: Are you mocking me?  
  
Jonouchi: No...  
  
Yami: Are you sure?  
  
Jonouchi: Yeah, I'm sure!  
  
Yami: I dunno, I thought I heard you chuckle to yourself just now!  
  
Jonouchi: What the hell?!  
  
So we know another dark secret about the main (well, sort of main) character! If you want to read the next chapter, then click on it, if you don't, then what were you doing reading this in the first place?  
  
Yami: I still think you said something about Yugi's Grandpa!  
  
Jonouchi: Oi...give it a rest, man!  
  
Me: Cut it out! Or I'll make a yaoi fic of you two!  
  
Jonouchi: It's been done...  
  
Yami: It has?!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Note: This was not supposed to be offensive to yaoi artists/authors. Thank you!) 


	3. The Match's Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charcters from Yugioh. I do own Leo, and the CM (Capsule Monster) concept. Happy reading! ^_^ And Crawford IS Pegasus' Japanese (well, so to speak) name. Maximillion Pegasus=Crawford Pegasus, 'k!  
  
Chapter 3: The Match's Conclusion!  
  
Leo: So...you've figured out about my Forbidden Millenium Pendant...  
  
Yami: What special power does it posess?  
  
Leo: It allows me to see into others' soul, and find their positive features!  
  
Yami: So...this monster has no super rarity to it?  
  
Leo: What?! Oh, no, but why did you mention Crawford's name?  
  
Yami: Because...there seemed to be a resemblence between you two, that's all.  
  
Leo: Oh, okay.  
  
Yami: Anywho...so are you sure your monster was made in the final version of the game?  
  
Leo: Yeah...I've told you that already! Look at his Online Bio Card!  
  
Leo pulled out a strange metallic card out of his pocket. He then inserted it into the half-capsule that he was holding. A second projector light appeared from the capsule, and words started to appear.  
  
'Cute Little Dragon is one of the more common monsters in the realm of Fandora. He has a basic set of attacks at Level 1, and gains a new special move at Level 68. From there, the attack is replaced by a new one at Levels 89, and 100. Then, it evolves with all of the right attacks at its disposal! At Level 400, it will be in its final form after three evolutions of its evolutionary chain. Its natural rival is the Demi-Devil Dragon. Cute Little Dragon owners have to have a lot of love and compassion, or they wont be able to hone the Dragon's true powers!'  
  
Everyone but Leo: ...  
  
Leo: Uh...heh heh...the thing was programmed to give some secrets. The Online Bio Card is upgraded for every time one of those events happens.  
  
Anzu: But...your Dragon isn't at any of those levels!  
  
Leo: I have another one that I set free after it was a high enough level. You know that fight we had about you stealing the monsters in the game itself?  
  
Anzu: Yeah...let me guess; not the same Dragon, right?  
  
Leo: Right. This one is my other Dragon's offspring.  
  
Yami and Jonouchi: You can breed the monsters, too?!  
  
Leo and Anzu: Yup!  
  
Yami: Amazing! It seems that this is a more advanced version of Wizards and Magic!  
  
Leo: Well, sort of...  
  
Yami: What do you mean?  
  
Leo: There are a few things I couldn't perfect in the game.  
  
Yami: ...did you say things that YOU couldn't perfect in the game?  
  
Leo: Yeah, why?  
  
Everyone but Leo: You're the creator?!  
  
Leo: Yup!  
  
Jonouchi: Wow! That's pretty wild!  
  
Leo: Thanks, heh!  
  
Yami: I guess it runs in the family.  
  
Leo: Heh, yeah!  
  
Yami: Are there Monster Tournaments for this particular game?  
  
Leo: Yeah, but I'm not in charge of them...  
  
Yami: What?! You're not aloud to run your own game?  
  
Leo: Nah...you know that one guy...um, Kaiba, I think? He's our age if I'm not mistaken.  
  
Everyone but Leo: Kaiba?!  
  
Leo: Heard of him? He goes to our school, Domino High.  
  
Yami: What does Kaiba have to do with this?  
  
Leo: Well, he provided me with the technology to produce such a wonderful game, but our deal was that he runs the tournaments to 'boost his popularity'. It doesn't actually bug me that much, he's a pretty nice guy when he's not out to settle an age-old grudge with anyone.  
  
Jonouchi: That fricken' snob!  
  
Anzu: Don't let that cold-hearted beast run the show, Leo!  
  
Leo: 'Cold-hearted beast'? He's a nice guy.  
  
Kaiba walked up to the group.  
  
Kaiba: So, Yugi...I see you've met my friend, Leo. Leo, how do they like our new game?  
  
Leo: They seem really interested...in fact, Anzu was one of my rivals in the online game and I didn't even know about it!  
  
Kaiba smiled: That's good to know people online and offline who play the game.  
  
Yugi thought to himself: Is this really the Kaiba we know? He's like an entirely different person! He's so nice to Leo. He hasn't smirked at us yet, not even to Jonouchi!  
  
Yami: So, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Hm?  
  
Yami: How well can you play this game?  
  
Kaiba: Not as good as Leo, but I think I can beat most players at it! In fact, Leo and Kari are the only ones I have to use my strategies against!  
  
Anzu blushed.  
  
Kaiba looked dumbfounded: Why are you smiling?  
  
Anzu: I...I'm...Kari.  
  
Kaiba: What? No way!  
  
Anzu: It's true...why don't we Battle right now?  
  
Leo: But...our game...  
  
Anzu: Oh, right!  
  
Leo: Cute Little-erm...Undead Demon Dragon! Unholy Attack!  
  
The Dragon stared at the Plum-Plum Fairy maniacally, but solemnly. The Fairy made a confused face. The Dragon then breathed in all the surrounding virtual air...and spat out a really tiny red ball of spit! It hit the Fairy in the face and she screamed. 0/240 appeared in red and the Fairy fell to the floor after making a strange grunt.  
  
Anzu: My Fairy!!  
  
Leo: Sorry it had to come to that...here's a Full Recovery Potion.  
  
Leo tossed a blue potion bottle to Anzu.  
  
Anzu: Thanks!  
  
Anzu pressed the button labeled 'Item' on the Controller Capsule. The Fairy slowly woke up, and flew straight up.  
  
Anzu: Well, you won fair and square...  
  
Leo did a guts-pose: Thanks!  
  
Kaiba: So...you wanted me to fight one of these two?  
  
Yami and Jonouchi: Yeah!  
  
Kaiba: Which one?  
  
And thus ends another short chapter of Yugioh: Capsule Battles! In case you have no idea what a guts-pose is...(this should be easy to explain since, chances are, you know somewhat about anime!)...a guts-pose is that kind of pose a character makes when something good happens to them, ie, the peace- sign. Okay! 


	4. Kaiba Capsule Battles?

You know the drill for the disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters. They are owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own Leo! You can use him for stories if you really want to; I just hope you tell me so I can read them! ^_^ Let's go then, shall we?  
  
Chapter 4: Kaiba plays Capsule Monsters??  
  
Anzu: So, Kaiba...let's Capsule Battle!  
  
Kaiba: Very well! But, since you were the runner-up in the most recent competition, I shall not go easy.  
  
Anzu: Right!  
  
Yami (to himself): It's time to revert back! (Insert enchanting Ancient Egyptian jingle here.)  
  
Yugi: So...we'll finally see what Kaiba can do!  
  
Kaiba faced Yugi: You'll be next, but we'll duel with Cards...not Capsules!  
  
Yugi: Agreed!  
  
Kaiba pulled out a Half-Blue, Half-White Capsule: Now, Anzu...we shall duel- er...battle!  
  
Anzu: Well, I'll use my Fairy for this round!  
  
Kaiba: Okay, but I'm going to use quite an acclaimed monster!  
  
All but Leo and Kaiba: What monster could that be!?  
  
Kaiba: Heh...  
  
Anzu: What is it?!  
  
Kaiba: The-  
  
Leo: Wait, Kaiba! Show 'em, then tell them!  
  
Kaiba: Right...  
  
Kaiba opened his Capsule and placed it at his feet, then backed up one meter so as not to interfere with the hologram. He dialed a few things on his Controller Capsule. A monster emerged from the hologram. The monster stood about two meters tall, and had wings. It looked surprisingly familiar!  
  
Kaiba: I proudly present...the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!...into Capsule Battle!  
  
Everyone but Leo: What?!  
  
Kaiba: Yes...my favorite monster was transported into the game with Pegasus' permission!  
  
Yugi: But...does he have the same attack power?  
  
Kaiba: Of course not! That would make him waaay too powerful, even for me! He has a minimum attack of 70, and a maximum attack of 165. His critical does 230 damage!  
  
Anzu: So...with just one crtical attack, he'd leave my fairy with 10 Hit Points!  
  
Kaiba: Keep your wits up, Anzu, or you'll go...(he took his thumb and pointed) down!  
  
Anzu stuck her tongue out: Oh, please...  
  
Kaiba: I'm sure. Okay! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, use White Lightning Attack!  
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon sucked in, and blew White air out which did 90 damage to the Fairy! The Fairy's life appeared as 150/240. The Dragon's life appeared as 150/450.  
  
Kaiba (to himself): Oh, no! I forgot to heal it from the last battle I had online!!  
  
Jonouchi: Hey, Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Hm? What is it?!  
  
Jonouchi: Geez, no need to bark at me...but, anyway! Why is your Dragon's life 150/450?  
  
Kaiba: Oi!!! You stupid little puppy-dog! Why did you say that for?!  
  
Jonouchi: What? What'd I do wrong?  
  
Anzu: Hey, yeah! That gives me the advantage! Okay, I'll use a Level 2 Potion, and then I'll attack with Plum-Plum Attack!  
  
The Fairy stood straight up, looked at the Dragon angrily, wound up her attack, and unleashed the wand's magic like a baseball bat!  
  
Kaiba: No! My poor Dragon!! I'm gonna kill you, Jonouchi!!!  
  
Jonouchi: Eh, serves you right!  
  
Its life went to 72/450. The Dragon hunched over a bit, and the life numbers were in red.  
  
Anzu: Another hit like that and it's history!  
  
Kaiba: ...  
  
Anzu: Well, your move.  
  
Kaiba: Okay, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dragon Regeneration!  
  
The Dragon stood up and roared loudly. Its life went up to 160/450.  
  
Kaiba: Heh...  
  
Anzu: Dammit!  
  
Jonouchi: Hey! That isn't fair! The dragon's second attack is a self-heal!?  
  
Kaiba: That's right, but it is quite fair! It only has one offensive attack, and one defensive attack. Plus, the defensive attack uses up its turn, so it isn't as if I can heal then attack!  
  
Jonouchi: Oh...  
  
Yugi: But, Kaiba! What good does it do to heal your monster each turn?  
  
Kaiba: Quiet, Yugi! I have a plan, okay?  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Kaiba: Anywho, it's your turn, Anzu.  
  
Anzu: Plum-Plum Fairy, Plum-Plum Attack!!  
  
Kaiba: Hmph! Is that all you've got? In any case, I'm summoning a different monster. Blue-Eyes, come back to your capsule!  
  
The Blue-Eyes slowly deteriorated into the capsule. Kaiba pulled out a half- red, half-black and white checkered capsule.  
  
Anzu: What could Kaiba be pulling out?!  
  
Kaiba: Now, to use my other powerful monster! I summon, The Legendary Yojimbo!!  
  
A Samurai emerged from the capsule.  
  
Jonouchi: The Legendary Yojimbo? Leo! What other kinds of monsters are there?  
  
Leo (with glared glasses): Well, Jonouchi, there are many, many kinds of monsters: Humans, Demi-Humans, Dragons, Beasts, Semi-Beasts, Plants, Insects, Aquatic, Lightning, Pyro, Flying, and Misc.!  
  
Jonouchi: ...eh?  
  
Leo: Oi! Okay, In Wizards and Magic, there are dozens of different types of monsters, correct?  
  
Jonouchi: Right.  
  
Leo: Well, with Crawford's help, I was able to recreate a new Monster Battling Game! One with new monsters even Crawford couldn't imagine!  
  
Leo flasbacked.  
  
Pegasus: Leo! These monsters are beyond human comprehension! Leo, I want you to come with me to Egypt.  
  
Leo: What for?  
  
Pegasus: For inspiration!  
  
In Egypt...  
  
Leo: Wow! These buildings are awesome!  
  
Pegasus: Aren't they, though?  
  
Leo: Wow! I think I'll create a new monster.  
  
Pegasus: Good boy, Leo.  
  
Suddenly, Shadi appeared.  
  
Shadi (to himself): Well, Pegasus, I see you have brought a friend this time. I shall see what is hidden in his mind!  
  
Shadi walked up to them.  
  
Leo (slightly hiding behind Pegasus): Crawford, who's that?  
  
Pegasus: No need to fear him, Leo, he's a friend of mine.  
  
Leo: A-are you sure? He looks so suspicious!  
  
Pegasus: Be more polite, Leo. We want to make a good impression for America to Egypt, right?  
  
Leo: Yeah, yeah, I know...  
  
Shadi walked right up to Leo.  
  
Shadi: So, Leo...how do you like Egypt so far?  
  
Leo: It's soo awesome!  
  
Shadi: That's good to hear. I notice you have a Pendant.  
  
Leo (clutching his pendant): Y-yes...I, I like pendants and other accessories.  
  
Shadi: That's kind of odd for a boy to be into accessories...  
  
Leo: ...  
  
Shadi held his key to Leo's forehead, and time froze.  
  
Shadi: Wow, his mind is much-less complex than the Yugi child. He obviously possesses no Millenium Item.  
  
Shadi walked through the corridor.  
  
Shadi: It's design is very strange. Animals are on every wall. Foxes, jackals, kangaroos, otters...they appear most frequently. Huh? Who's this? He looks like Leo, but he has qualities of a jackal. Hm...jackals seem to be his favorite of them all. Gasp! A picture of Anubis?! So, he is also into Egyptian mythology, and tried to connect it to what he likes in this lifetime. He reminds of me someone from the story of my people. The 'Strange Force' that was similar to a mediator between the pharoh and the dark wizard. Hm...it may be his destiny to be the mediator between Kaiba and Yugi.  
  
Everything returned to normal.  
  
Shadi: Leo, I wish to give you a gift.  
  
Leo: A gift?...for me?  
  
Shadi: Yes, it is called the 'Forbidden Millenium Pendant'.  
  
Leo: That's a long title.  
  
Pegasus: Shadi, what power does it contain.  
  
Shadi: Leo will have the ability to be the positive force in any rivaling situation.  
  
Leo: Eh?  
  
Shadi: Um...let's see...say Pegasus and I were arguing, you would be the positive force that guides us both in the right direction where everyone wins.  
  
Leo: Awesome! Thanks Shadi!  
  
Leo ran up to Shadi and hugged.  
  
Shadi: Oh (blush), you're quite welcome, young Leo.  
  
Jonouchi: Leo? Heeeeellllloooooo!!  
  
Leo: ...what?...oh, sorry, I had to think for a moment.  
  
Kaiba: So, your Fairy was able to survive, eh?  
  
Anzu: ...!  
  
Leo: Wow!! What happened?!  
  
Yugi: Well, Anzu had been in the lead for a while, but Kaiba soon caught up! His Yojimbo is really powerful!  
  
Leo: Well, that's Kaiba for ya.  
  
Anzu: Kaiba...geez, your Yojimbo is powerful!  
  
Kaiba: Hmph...only a weakling would admit their opponent's true power, though I am flattered.  
  
Jonouchi: God, Kaiba, yer such a sleezball!  
  
Kaiba (completely ignoring Jonouchi): However, flattery will not get you far against me.  
  
Anzu: Shut the hell up, Kaiba!  
  
Yugi: Anzu...  
  
Yugi closed his eyes, and concentrated.  
  
Yugi: What should I do, Yami?  
  
Yami: Well, Yugi, you ought to try this game yourself...  
  
Yugi: No, I mean, about Anzu.  
  
Yami: Oh, hm...let's see! You should challenge Kaiba and beat him at this. If you do, Anzu will surely be impressed!  
  
Both Yugi and Yami started to blush.  
  
Yugi and Yami: ...  
  
Yugi: Okay...I'll do it!  
  
Yami winked to Yugi and thumbs-up'ed.  
  
Yugi smiled back.  
  
Yami: Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: What? Oh, Yugi must've transformed!  
  
Yami: You hurt Anzu, internally, and I intend to save her!  
  
Kaiba: Ah, she's okay!  
  
Yami: No, I must defeat you!  
  
Anzu: Really, Yami, I'm fine!  
  
Yami: ...Yugi? She seems fine!  
  
Yugi: But, Anzu needs our help!  
  
Yami started to blush in front of Anzu.  
  
Anzu: Seriously, Yami...I can handle this!  
  
Yami: Oh, okay!  
  
Jonouchi: Yug...what're you doin'? Anzu's doing great. Do you wanna know why she's mad and scolded?  
  
Yami: Hm?  
  
Jonouchi: She wants you to think that she can handle herself well. Especially without your help!  
  
Yami: Oh, I see...  
  
Yami closed his eyes.  
  
Yugi: I'm sorry, Anzu!  
  
Anzu: Oh, it's okay, Yugi.  
  
Both of them had tears dripping from their darkened eyes, down their cheeks.  
  
Kaiba: How touching, but...let's continue!  
  
Anzu: Right!  
  
Anzu pressed a few buttons on her Capsule.  
  
Kaiba: Hm? What might you be doing?  
  
Anzu stuck her tongue out.  
  
Anzu: You'll find out, you snob!  
  
Kaiba: Very well...Yojimbo! Attack her Fairy!!  
  
The Legendary Yojimbo glared at the Fairy, stuck it's Bo Staff back, ran at her, and swung.  
  
Kaiba: Heh heh-...what?!  
  
The Fairy pulled her eyelid down with her index finger and stuck her tongue out! The Yojimbo was sweating alot, and shaky. It's eyes glowed white as it swung its Staff furiously with terrible accuracy!  
  
Kaiba: What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Anzu: I used an Item on him!  
  
Kaiba: What?! Oh, no! You used a Fury Herb! But, that increases his Strength! Why would you do that?  
  
Anzu: Because, as you can see...it decreases Accuracy to almost 0. Normally, you'd use it on your own monster, so I was really risking everything using that Item! Now that your turn is over, I'm going to use another Item, only this time, it'll be on my Monster!  
  
Yugi: Smart move, Anzu!  
  
Kaiba: I'll admit, that was quite a tactic, but...I know this isn't all about Strength...that's why I took the liberty of carrying plenty of Berries!  
  
Anzu: Oh, no! A Berry will relieve your Monster of any Status effect, except K.O.!  
  
Kaiba: Ah, so you weren't one of the runner-up Champions of Japan for nothing!  
  
Leo: Wow! This has been quite a battle!  
  
Jonouchi: I've been lost for a while, man!  
  
Leo: Don't worry, Jonouchi, it's nothing to strain over!  
  
In the distance was a familiar stranger. He had been watching the entire fight.  
  
???: Now would be the perfect time to take Yugi's Millenium Item!  
  
His Millenium Item shined, and he looked more innocent. He had a Domino High School Uniform on, and had interesting white hair.  
  
???: Hey, guys! I never thought I'd see you here.  
  
Yugi turned around.  
  
Yugi: Hey, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Hello, chaps!  
  
Jonouchi: Hey, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Salutations, Jonouchi!  
  
Anzu: Good Afternoon, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Hey, Anzu!  
  
Bakura turned and saw Kaiba.  
  
Bakura: Hello, Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba (in a cold voice): Great, the whole group is here!  
  
Bakura: Well, not quite! Have any of you seen Honda?  
  
Jonouchi: Who cares about him? He doesn't even hang out with us, 'sides, he likes my sis!  
  
Bakura: Well, I always considered him a friend.  
  
Yugi: Wow, Jonouchi...I didn't know you despised him so badly.  
  
Bakura looked at Leo.  
  
Bakura: Who's this?  
  
Leo: I'm Leo...pleased to meet you.  
  
Bakura: You're not from Japan, are you?  
  
Leo: No...I'm from America.  
  
Bakura: I'm from United Kingdom.  
  
Bakura looked down, and his eyes looked menacing!  
  
Bakura(?): I'm from a place you've never heard of...  
  
Leo: You just said you're from UK, I've heard of that place!  
  
Bakura(?): I'm no longer Bakura, fools!  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Leo's Pendant shimmered in the sunlight, suddenly Leo looked faint and pale.  
  
Leo: ...oh...  
  
Yugi: What's wrong?  
  
Leo: I sense...sheer darkness...from his body...  
  
He reverted back to Bakura.  
  
Leo stood up again.  
  
Leo: What hapened to the dark energy?  
  
Bakura: What?! What on Earth are you talking about?  
  
Leo: Hm...  
  
Kaiba: Anywho...your Fairy is history!  
  
Anzu: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kaiba: Yes it us!  
  
Anzu: No it isn't!  
  
Kaiba used a Berry on his Yojimbo. Kaiba had his Yojimbo attack. The Fairy smiled and easily dodged its Staff.  
  
Kaiba: What?...how?!  
  
Anzu: Remember the second Item I used?  
  
Kaiba: What was it this time?  
  
Anzu: It's called 'Evasion X'...it increases a Monster's Evasion off the scales!  
  
The Fairy smiled as it had a Yellow Aura. She showed off her speed by running around the Yojimbo 100 times in five seconds! The Fairy was dropping Magic dust around the Yojimbo, and it caused a Sandstorm of Magic! The Fairy stopped, and the Yojimbo slumped over! The letters 'K.O.' appeared, in addition to the Kanji for 'defeat'.  
  
Kaiba: What'd you do to my Yojimbo?!  
  
Anzu: Keep your Trenchcoat on, Kaiba! It was an instant K.O....that's all!  
  
Kaiba was foaming at the mouth.  
  
Jonouchi: I think you spooked him, Anzu!  
  
The whole gang ran up to Anzu and hugged her! Leo congratulated her, and she hugged him! He blushed and adjusted his glasses. Kaiba was sitting on his knees, with his head in his hands. Water dripped out of his hands.  
  
Jonouchi made a big poofy face.  
  
Jonouchi: Is Kaiba...crying? AHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yugi: It's kinda sad to see someone like Kaiba crying over a monster battle.  
  
Anzu knelt to Yugi's ear and whispered.  
  
Anzu: Yugi, you promised you'd duel him after our battle.  
  
Yugi faced Anzu.  
  
Yugi: Right, and I'll keep my promise!  
  
Anzu smiled.  
  
Anzu: Right on!  
  
Whew! Chapter 4 is done! *Wipes sweat off of forehead with towel* I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, I hope your flame is reeeeeeealy mean!! 


End file.
